Trial By Fire: The Martian Princess Chronicles
by konekochanhime
Summary: *Might Get Discontinued* After the battle with Galexia, Sailor Mars is dying quickly, but with help from Selene and Serenity, she's reborn to the Son family. Too bad Chaos isn't quite ready to let her go quite yet....
1. Resurrestion Perfection

trial by fire Hello! I'm ba-ack. Yeah, that was lame huh? Anyways, I know ya'll are probably saying 'why the hell aren't you working on Who Am I? I'm Just Not Quite Sure These Days...' Well, as do most authors, I have a dumb writer's block. No sympathy, please. I'm hoping that this will help get the juices flowin and well....I'll shut up now. 

Disclaimer: *grumbling* Idon't own the friggin' characters, but as always, I do own the plot. I love the whole finding your identity thing. Copy it in any way, I'll be up your ass in a minute. Bye!   


** Trial By Fire: The Martian Princess Chronicles**   


_Chapter One: Resurrection Perfection_   
_********************************_

__Mars looked around at the carnage and realized one thing. They were not invincible. They were weak. They had lost. She turned to her left and saw the ravaged body of her dear friend and partner Mercury. Poor thing. She had been the first to die, her powers were only defensive. Mars stumbled and looked behind her to see what she had tripped on. The once beautiful auburn hair of Jupiter had been scorched beyond recognition and what was left was blood ridden. Mars gritted her teeth and turned away. Damn Animates! They had taken everything from her. Her partners, her friends, her sisters. Only Sailor Moon, no, Cosmos had managed to live. She herself was dying. Galaxia thought it would be funny to break down her immune system and see how long it would take before her body rotted and fell apart. She had ten minutes, max. The pain that ripped through her system was incredible. Never in her life had she felt anything that close to hell. Her ear twitched when she heard an electrical sound. Venus' body was still smoldering with the electric shock that had ripped her body into pieces. 'I mustn't vomit. I mustn't vomit' she repeated over and over again. The blonde girls' organs spilled over onto the floor and were a sickly ash color. Mars fell to her knees and wretched. When she wiped her mouth, she noticed her skin was already deteriorating, as if she had been dead for a few weeks. "Oh gods, why have you forsaken us?" she whimpered pitifully, head hanging. She lifted her eyes to see the battered bodies of Neptune and Uranus, whose hands were still entertained. Even in death, they hold close. The screams of the dying are something you never forget, no matter how much time passes. Time herself lay not that far way. Pluto had tried to protect Saturn to the very end, even when her body was slowly being frozen, sealing her forever in ice. According to Mercury, it takes a person about ten minutes to die once frozen solid. It seemed like so much longer when it actually happened to Pluto. And of course behind her, Saturn lay in a pool of her own blood. Mars staggered to the small child and cradled her head in her lap. Her legs were nearly bones now, her skin already rotting off. If her tear ducts were still operational, she would have weeped herself dry. Her eye sockets were loosening themselves and she knew she only had a few minutes, most likely less. A bright light flashed behind her and she winced. Heels clicking approached her, but she was too tired to fight. A pure white glove rested on her shoulder, making her turn. Princess Serenity and Queen Selene were there, unshed tears in their eyes. "My Queen and Princess." she murmured, kneeling, but her knee broke off, all rotten and corroded. Serenity gasped and flew to Mars' side to hug the warrior. "Please make it stop." she finally begged, giving in to the pain and suffering. Selene kneeled and gently kissed her forehead. It was all gone in a flash as her life flashed before her, like a movie with a gruesome end. She was falling, falling further and further away from life and death, but to another world, another life, and eventually, another death. 

***************   
"Push Mrs. Son! One more big push!" the doctor shouted, hands bloodied. "If you tell me to push one more time I swear I'll push you right out of that window!!!!" Chichi screamed, clamping down on her husbands' hand. "Ouch!! Chichi please push!!! Please!" cried Goku, watching his hand turn a weird purple shade. He wished he could turn super. He really, really wished he could. "Shut up Goku!!!!! When this baby is delivered, I'm going to kill you nice and slowly!!! Thirteen hours Goku! I've been in labor thirteen hours! If you think Cell was bad, wait till I get through with you!!!!!" Gohan heard his mother screaming at his newly resurrected father. He felt a tug on his shirt. "Gohan, why is Mom screaming at Daddy so much? What'd he do?" Goten asked, being seven years old and unaware of the joys of childbirth or the birds and the bees. Gohan blushed. "Um, Krillen, Goten wants to ask you something!" he said, pushing his little brother to his father's best friend. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and crashed into the other wall for that matter. Goku stood proudly with a pink bundle in his arms, a small fuzzy tail wrapped around his wrist. "It's a girl! I have a daughter!" he yelled joyously. Immediately, he was flanked by his friends on all sides. "Aww, she's so cute!" "Goku, you lucky dog." "Kakkorot, she looks like a wrinkled prune. She took after you all right." *Slap* "Shut up Vegeta! Don't listen to him Goku, she's absolutely precious." "Yeah, she's gonna break hearts when she's older.'' "Having a daughter is the best thing that ever happened to 18 and I. I'm sure you'll feel the same." Goku nodded his head and smiled at all the compliments, well, most of them anyways. "Thanks guys! I better get back in there before Chichi wakes up. You can see her in the nursery." he said, backing away and going into the room. When he had gone, everyone turned at glared at Vegeta. He crossed his arms and tossed his nose up. "What's your problem Vegeta? Can't you at least pretend to be happy?" Bulma asked crossly, remembering her own birthing experience and her husbands mysterious disappearance. "Humph. Woman, why should I be happy that Kakorrot has another brat?" he asked rhetorically, moving to the door. Once he had gone, Krillen sighed. "Why was he even here? Did you make him Bulma?" he asked the taller woman. Bulma tried to hide a sly grin but they all saw it anyways. "Yeah, but he was kinda interested to know weather or not Goku had another son for Trunks kick around. Guess he was almost kinda disappointed when it turned out to be a girl. I've always taught Trunks to never hit a girl. Besides...he should know where the hospital is because he'll be back in a few months." she finished slyly. All mouths, except for 18's, dropped to the floor. "You're...you're..are you.." started off Yamcha. Bulma beamed happily. "Yup. It's due in November. Today's April 17 right?" They all nodded. "Yeah, in November. But you can't tell Vegeta. I want to tell him myself." she said, looking down the hall to see Gohan and Goten ogling their little sister. "What are we all standing around for? Let's go see Chichi!" she suggested, already heading to the room. 

Selene and her daughter watched with smiles as the fire warrior, Mars, was reborn into a new dimension and life. "Mother, do you think we did the right thing by separating her from the other senshi?" Serenity asked, looking up to her mother. "Serenity, I think it's probably the best thing we could have done for her. She has always had a different aura then the others. Always so solitary. She will be happiest here. I've searched hard for a dimension to suit her and I think this is the best. Don't worry Darling. She'll be well protected here from evil." the wise queen said, placing a pale hand on her daughter's shoulder in comfort. "I hope so Mother. For her sake. We all have suffered great losses, personal and general. Nobody deserves to live the way they all did. Nobody." the Moon Princess trailed off, still looking at her best friend, the legendary warrior Sailor Mars, and the Mars Princess Discordia III.   
***************************** 

Well, what 'cha think? I've never read Sailor Stars, so I'm kinda making it up as I go. I'm just waiting for the call that Legacy got SSSM in. I want it!!!!!!!! I got the name Discordia from the greek goddess Discord of Mars. I just altered it a bit so it sounded prettier. Don't worry, I'll have th other senshi in the own stories...hopefully, if I can make it work. That's the problem when writting on a whim, you never know what's going to happen. Oh, and a Nick? Please don't give me a Spanish Inquisition. i don't know what's going to happen or nothin. I can tell you one thing though. You haven't seen the last of Sailor Mars or Chaos. Dun-dun-Dunnnnnn!!!! I'll probably get the other chapter put in a a few hours. I'm already working on it. And fans of my other stories, I'm workin' on it!!! Please read and review. My friends said i should wait until I get at least ten reviews before granting another chapter....but i don't know. That's kinda mean. But if you don't review at all, I'll be foreced to kill the story. have a nice day!   
  
  
  



	2. Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones.......

trial by fire2 Okay, as promised, I'm writing a second chapter. Beware ficcers, this could turn out to be a long, long fic. How do I get myself into the predicaments? Any who, anybody see 'The Mummy Returns' ? That was dope!!!! I liked the whole ancient fighting scene between the two women, Nephertiti and something.... I got inspired to right a brief fight scene between two chicks. Gee, I wonder who..... 

Disclaimer: I own the friggin plot, so if you take it, I get up your ass, got it? 

**Trial By Fire: The Martian Princess Chronicles**   
****   
__ __

_Chapter Two: Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones.....But Damn!_   
_********************************************************___

_Fourteen Years later.....___

__Reicinda, more commonly known as Rei, watched her opponent very carefully. In front of her stood a young woman about 5'4, lithe in frame, but muscular. Intense blue eyes stared unblinking into her own purple ones. Rei swiped a long black strand behind her shoulder and wished she had tied it up like her opponent. She had taken her turquoise hair and tossed it up into a ponytail. Damn. Oh well, too late now. "Are you ready Rei? Or are you going to stare at me all day.". "Shut up Bra." Bra Vegeta Briefs only laughed and continued to circle her. All though Bra was seven months younger then her, they were inseparable as children, and still close friends and sparring partners as teens. Rei's fifteenth birthday had passed recently and as soon as it did, she go the oddest feeling that she was missing something. Bra's father, Vegeta, watched the two with slight interest. He had trained Bra personally, of course, and she had already gone super sayjin by the age of seven. She was going to wipe the floor with Rei. That's what he thought. 

They continued to circle, sizing each other up carefully. The slightest miscalculation and the match would be over rather quickly. That had agreed not to use any ki at all. This was a test of pure skill, not strength. They might even use weapons later to practice. Bra decided that the time was right. She lunged at Rei, sending her a swift spinning back kick to the head. Avoiding it, Rei caught her foot and twisted it, causing the younger girl to fall. "Get up Bra! Don't be so weak!" Vegeta shouted at her. Growling primally, Bra flipped back and took fighting stance. This time, Rei took the edge and backhanded her across the face, making her spit blood. Not wasting time, Rei quickly placed a low kick to make her hit the floor. "Ah!" Bra hit butt first. Twisting around, she managed to kick Rei in the knee, disabling it. Rei grunted in pain. She forgot that she herself had taught her the art of pressure points. 

The important word there, taught. She countered with a swift blow to the arm pressure points, deadening it. "Damn you." Bra hissed, holding her arm in pain. "Use your legs girl!" Vegeta ordered, not particularly liking the way this fight was going. Bra nodded, using her left leg to knock the older girl to the ground. "Ugh.." Rei forced herself not to think about the pain and got up slowly. She twisted her leg until she heard a cracking noise, signaling that her pressure points had realigned. Giving her a predatory smile, she gave her a high kick to the face, breaking her nose. Good thing she hadn't taught her how to realign limbs. Wasting no time, she got her in a death grip, forcing Bra's back to crack loudly. Bra, not wanting to be defeated, hit her hard with her head, making Rei let her go. Rei punched her hard in the back, letting Bra hit the floor face first. But, before she hit, she tucked into a rolling position and rolled to safety. Bra flipped back to better assess the situation. She was losing and losing fast. Her arm was dead, her nose and possible her back were broken and she was pretty sure that Rei had much more pain in store for her. It wasn't fair that Rei knew how to realign limbs from pressure point attacks. She had 'forgotten' to teach her that. Damn her. She executed a perfect cartwheel and promptly back handed as hard as she could.   
  
Vegeta watched with a small amount of pride as Rei went flying across the room and landed with a heavy thump. 'That hurt..' she thought, getting up and looking for Bra. She didn't have to look very far. She was getting ready to grab the two mini scythes that would finish her off. "Oh no you don't." she grunted, flipping to the weapons and grabbing her defense. They battled hand to hand with the scythes until finally, Rei got the upper hand and sliced Bra's right arm, that had mysteriously realigned it self earlier. "I see you have been practicing." Bra panted, gripping her arm to prevent blood loss. "As have you." Rei replied, using the distraction to kick her in the chest and send her sprawling to the ground, defeated. Rei smiled and went to go help her friend up. Extending her arm, Bra refused it and got up slowly, glaring at Rei. "You may have won this time, but you won't be so lucky next time." she growled, turning away to go to the regeneration tanks. Rei simply let the warning slide over her like water. Bra was always sore after losing a battle. Rei felt something drip down her face. Hesitantly, she raised a hand to investigate and realized it was blood. That damn girl had managed to pierce her face. 'I'll be watching you my friend.' she thought, retreating to go home. Vegeta stepped out from the shadows and frowned deeper at the retreating girl. Where had she learned all that in such a short period of time? 

"Rei, have you been fighting with Bra again?" Chichi emerged from the kitchen, not looking too happy. Rei supressed a sigh as she turned to her irate mother. "Yes Mama, but we were just testing our pure skill, not strength. We each already have that in abundance. I won, but Bra had to go to the regeneration tanks. I broke her nose and back and sliced her up pretty good. She'll be fine in a bit though." Rei raised her hand to her cheek where the blood still fell. "She got me once or twice too. Anyways, is dinner ready?" she asked, trying to avoid further questioning. Chichi knew what her daughter was trying to do, but it wasn't going to work. "It'll be done in a bit. Rei, why do you girls have to fight like this so much? It's almost frightening to watch you two. You two know so much for being so young." she asked, looking her strait in the eye. Rei looked down, unable to meet her mother's stare. "I don't know. It's like I know it already and I'm just practicing. Sometimes I can see myself in my visions, fighting, but it's so different. Like I'm using an ancient force that can control my body into moving perfectly. You should have seen us today, Mama. Even Vegeta was impressed by our skill and he's never impressed by anything. It's almost like I'm living a movie scene or something crazy like that." Rei saw her mother's worry. She gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry Mama. I'll be alight, I promise." After placing a kiss on her cheek, Rei ran up to her room to change. The hour of fire approached quickly. 

From the other dimension, Chaos had watched the battle between Rei and Bra. Galexia may have been killed, but Chaos still reigned. "Oh Cosmos, you thought you were so smart, using the crystal to try and defeat me. I know what you're trying to do right now. You may have saved your friends' souls, but I know their weaknesses. Each and every one. We are the same. Light and Dark. Love and Hate. Life and Death. You are a part of me as I of you. I will hurt you as deeply as I can, and I know just where to start." She murmured to the darkness surrounding her, looking directly at the one called Bra, then to the resurrected fire senshi. Oh yes, she would do nicely as a vessel of Chaos..... 

*********************************** 

Wow, I'm really pounding these things out huh? I've already started the third one and it'll be out soon. R&R k? *smack* Love ya'll! 

  



	3. Never Forget The Good Times...Or The Bad

trial by fire3 Wow, third chapter already! I've just been so into it, you know? I know I said that the fight scene would be short, but I got too involved. Hope you didn't mind. I didn't want any confusion, so when Chaos said that_ she_ would do nicely as a vessel, I meant Bra, not Rei. I was just re-reading that and noticed I wasn't too clear. I again say that I haven't read the Sailor Stars series, so I'm basing this on how I think it _might_ go. 

Disclaimer: read the other chapter, I'm tired of writing the same damn thin over and over again. I got tired of beating a dead dog. 

** Trial By Fire: The Martian Princess Chronicles**   
**** __

_Chapter Three: Never Forget The Good Times....Or The Bad....._   
_*****************************************************___

Rei changed out of her denim shorts and black tank into a long white silk robe. She had bought it not too long ago for the occasion. Moving to her window, she made sure her younger brother wasn't there to catch her flying out. When she was four, Gohan had married Videl, daughter of Hercule Satan, and moved closer to the city. They had a daughter, Pan, and every now and then come over for dinner and what not. Rei loved her little niece, but sometimes she could drive her crazy! She hoped that when she was ten years old, she wasn't that nosey or annoying. Flying slowly to her destination, she looked down over the city and saw millions of lights, making the stars very hard to see. She was close, she could feel it. Ever since she turned fifteen, every night, this sacred place would call her. Yes, there it is. It was totally serene, no animal life anywhere, only cherry blossoms everywhere. What was always so strange to her was that in the center of the Cherry forest, as she called it, there was a small temple with a huge fire inside, always burning no matter what day it was. The fire swayed a bit as she gently stepped down and walked closer to the fire. There were strange symbols on the base that contained the fire. This temple wasn't built anytime soon, she could tell that. There were cracks everywhere and had ancient architecture encrypted into its design. The symbols were old, older then any language used in the world today. These were religious symbols. How she knew that, she would never know. As she stepped closer to the fire and sat respectfully, she felt the familiar flow of energy that settled into her body. ever since she had started coming there, the pure energy would overcome her and fill her so completely. It scared her sometimes. She had no idea where this power came from or why it chose her. She closed her eyes and felt the words come to her tongue. Thrusting her arms out, she began to make symbols with her hands and chant to them. "Hestna par par koae sinda kelmata. Sol! Luna! Terra! Sol! Luna! Terra!" she spoke, not knowing but understanding what it meant. She was thanking the three gods that kept watch over the earth and wishing them more power. The Sun, the Moon, and the Earth itself. The fire roared, drowning out her prayers, causing her to shout her chants. "Sol! Luna! Terra! Sol! Luna!Terra! Ke ke antua soba. Sol! Luna! Terra!" she shouted, letting the force overwhelm her! Suddenly, the fire dove into her, filling her body and soul with power, more power then she had ever felt before. But it wasn't power. It was life! Finally, everything stopped, and it was silent again. She felt the energy leave her, but not the life. That was there to stay. 

She flew back home at a quarter to 11:00. Good, she had barely made curfew. Slipping out of her robe, she replaced them with the boxers and shirt she had swiped from her bother a while ago. She silently tucked her self in and clicked out the light. On the other side of the house, a piercing scream awoke Goku, Chichi and Goten.   
************************************   
Yeah yeah, I know that was really short and all, but I'm tired. Good night 


	4. As The Fire Rages On.......

Okay, after picking my brain for the plot, I finally got around to writing it. Sorry, but I have one other really hot story happening   
and at two others that I hope will pick up still need chapters. Bye! 

Disclaimer: Um, no.   
  


********************************   
Chapter Four: As The Fire Raged On.......   
******************************** 

"Bra, what are you doing in the regeneration tank?" Bra opened her eyes and saw a blue version of her mother looking disapprovingly at her. "Woman, can't you see that she was sparring with Kakkarot's brat? Go make me some dinner!" her father shouted at his mother from the doorway. Bulma turned her icy gaze on her husband and all but growled. "Make yourself some damn dinner baka!" she yelled, making her face turned red. Vegeta simply turned his nose up and walked off mumbling in Sayjin. Bulma turned back to her daughter when the beep signaled that she was fully healed. She watched as the blue liquid drained from the tank and left a soaking wet Bra. She didn't even wait until Bra was out to start scolding her. "Bra, how many times have I told you not to spar so seriously with Rei that you end up in the tank? You know she's older then you, that's why she's stronger." Bra grabbed the towel she had left for herself and scrubbed her hair furiously, getting the substance from her hair. "Are you listening to me???" Bulma asked, watching her daughter totally ignore her. Bra simply turned to her and frowned. Bulma shook her head and walked off murmuring about 'teenagers these days'. Wrapping the towel in her hair, she swiped her robe and slipped it on before leaving for her room on the third floor. 

Vegeta grabbed a turkey leg and ravaged it. Bulma watched with disgust as both her her husband and son bared their canines and savegely tore into a weeks' worth of food. "Hey" Trunks said in between bites, "I saw Bra in the tanks earlier. She get into another spar with Rei?" Vegeta grunted and inhaled a pot of mash potatoes. "I guess I'll go get the videos from the gravity room after dinner to see what those two are up to." Bulma sighed, using her fork to eat some peas. "They're training! What do you think they were doing?!" Vegeta growled, poking his slacking off son in the ribs. Trunks simply laughed off his embarrassment and continued to stuff his food. Bulma sighed and went to go fetch the tapes. 

She sat in front of her vanity and brushed her marine hair into a bun atop her head. 'It's not fair. I'm the one who trains my ass off everyday, I'm the one whose father is a prince, I'm the one who takes kickboxing!' she thought, throwing the brush down in frustration. Yet, time after time, she got beaten by the little third class nobody! "I swear, if she wasn't my best friend..."   
she growled. She stopped mid thought. Where was this coming from? 'Okay Bra, stop channeling your father.' She quickly turned away from her reflection and stepped into her lavishly made up bed, courtesy of her mother. Too bad she didn't notice the black mist hovering above her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rei snuggled further into her warm blankets, wiping away a loose strand from her face. Something get prickling at her, though, keeping her from dreamland. She made a small noise of discomfort and switched sleeping positions. Nope, still there, but more ardent. Growling in frustration, she threw her covers off furiously and gazed at what was bothering her. Her eyebrows nearly shot right off her face when she saw what it was. Her feet were completely red, glowing and all. "What the hell?" It started to creep up her legs, glowing more fiercely by the millimeter. She forced a yelp of pain down. She figured out why it was glowing. It felt like her body was afire! It was slowly consuming her, up to her waist now, incinerating her brother's boxers as it passed. Her eyes watered with unspoken pain as it reached her chest and arms. Her lips trembled, urging her to scream. She stubbornly bit down, causing her blood to run thick down her smoldering chin, evaporating. She couldn't hold it anymore. A scream ripped through her throat as it passed to her hair. 

Chichi sat up startled out of sleep. "That's Rei!" she shouted to herself. To her left, her husband slept ignorantly. "Goku! Wake up!!!" she shouted into his ear. Her daughters' screams hadn't eased, only fueling her fears. She tried again without avail. Reaching for her last resort, she grabbed her heaviest iron pan from underneath the bed and lifted it over her head to strike. She kept it there for emergencies, such as this one. *POW* "Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!Chichi!!!!!!!!Why'd you hit me with the pan!!!!!" Goku whined, rubbing his head, but stopped when he heard Rei's vociferating. Faster then the blink of an eye, he was there to see what was upsetting his daughter so much. "Agh!" he yelled, shielding his eyes from the intense illumination of Rei's body. He registered that Goten was trying to calm her down, but when he reached out to touch her, her skin seemed to repel him. "What happened?!" he asked his son over her screams. "I don't know! I came here as soon as I heard her, but she was already glowing! I can't touch her without getting burned!" Chichi slipped to the room and cursed herself that she had just _had_ to wax the floors that afternoon. "What's happening to to her!?" she cried. Goku braced himself and grabbed his offspring to fly to Dendes' and find out what the hell was wrong with her. Ignoring the intense third-degree burns he was getting, he transmissioned them to the awaiting earth guardian. "I felt someone's' energy skyrocket!" Dende explained, carefully wrapping his arms to take the young girl from Goku's arms. Rei's screaming had not eased as he had hoped, but were growing in their intensity. 'She must be burning alive!' the god thought, taking her the Time and Spirit Room. "Why.." Goku started, but was cut off. "In case she has a volatile reaction." was the reply. Goku simply followed and watched the god work. Placing a magical barrier over his hands, her touched her forehead to use his empathy powers, but stopped we he felt...a oddly shaped bump. Gently lifting her bangs, he gasped at his findings. "What? What is it?!" Goku asked impatiently from his side, looking at what had the god in such a fit. There on her forehead sat the prominent symbol of mars.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bra tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. Something wasn't right. It kept nagging at her conscious, keeping her from a peaceful oblivion. A powerful energy was being emitted from somewhere. Sitting up, she concentrated and her eyes widened. It was coming from the Son household, now shooting to the Sanctuary. No doubt her father and brother felt it as well so she slipped on her bunny slippers and raced downstairs where they were. "Daddy, did you feel that?" she asked, looking at her father who was looking in the direction the Son home was located. "Who is it Father?" Trunks asked, inching closer to the Sayjin prince. "Quiet boy! It's at the Sanctuary now." he said, still not saying who it was. Bra dashed up to her room and changed into a blue sweat suit before going back. "Let's go!" she said, already heading to the door. Vegeta caught her arm and pulled her back. "You're not going anywhere girl. I will go alone." he said, glaring a warning to them. "But Daddy!" she whined, turning on the puppy eyes. Vegeta snorted. he learned a long time ago not to fall for the pair of goo goo eyes of his little princess. he looked back up and....No! Argh! The pout. He could never refuse the pout. "Please Daddy...." she pleaded, her crystalline eyes watering up. Vegeta turned, trying to resist the pout...."(Sigh) Fine!" he growled. Trunks grinned and mentally stamped 'Sucker' on his dad's forehead, but the deadly glare being shot in his direction made him change his mind. "*Ahem* Lead the way Dad." he said, trying not to get visually incinerated. Vegeta simply 'humphed' and flew out the door, followed by Bra and Trunks.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenity's head jerked up from her history book her mother had forced her to read. An incredible power was being forged. "Mother!" she cried, throwing her book to the floor. "I know, I feel it too. Mars has been reborn." Selene answered from her place. They both looked in awe as the fire that was consuming the young martin princess invaded their bodies.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What does it mean?!" Goku asked, frantic to know what was causing his baby so much agony. Dende shook his head, clearing his racing head. "T-there's a old prophecy know universaly....It speaks that there would be the nine in the forth most farthest solar system, reborn after destruction had befallen them. The most powerful beings in the cosmos. I-I think...I think that your daughter may be one of them. Mars." he explained, staring at the child before him.   
************************ 

There's chapter four....hope you liked it. I picked my brain for it, so if it sucks, then.....oh well. Keep reviewing for chapter 5. **10 reviews or no more!**   
****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Disturbing Behavior

  
Thank you sooo much for the 21 reviews I've gotten!!!!!! You have no idea how happy that makes me! Since you've all been good girls and boys, here's chapter five! 

Disclaimer: *ahem* Bite Me! 

  
**************************   
Chapter Five: Disturbing Behavior  
  
  
**************************   


Dende's ears ached with her agonizing screams, so he quietly placed a pain reducing spell on the poor girl. Goku blinked his eyes. They suddenly were very dry. "What, you mean like a martian?" he asked, making the god fall over. Dende got up again and brushed himself off. "*Cough* No, not really. This is older then any martian story you've ever heard. A long time ago, a mysterious scroll appeared out of nowhere in a local temple that spoke of the prophesy. The young temple maiden that had received it gave it to her master and it has been preserved all these years. I must consult the scroll itself to tell you fully of its potential." He turned his back to the confused warrior and went back into his 'office'. "Well how about that?" Goku wondered to himself, scratching his head. "I don't think Chichi'll be too happy bout this...*groan* More heavy iron cast pans..." He looked back down to his only daughter and stroked her hair absently, like she was just a baby again. He hardly ever held her as a youngin' because he was afraid that he would break her, she looked so delicate. Just like now, laying nude* on the table Dende had provided, shaking even with Dende's magic helping the pain. 'Gods be with her.' he thought solemly, walking to assist dende in his research. 

Bra couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong, and she didn't mean with whatever woke her up. Even miles away from the Earth, ill contentment still plagued her. Trunks noticed the weird expression on his little sister's face and his own frowned in worry. "What's wrong sis?" he finally asked. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Are we almost there yet?" she asked, refusing to answer him and changing the subject, a skill that she most undoubtedly learned from their mother. Their mother had left dinner early to go view the tapes of Rei Son's latest triumph over his sister. Although she didn't say anything when she came out again, it was obvious to even his father that she was slightly disturbed. "We're almost there." his father spoke in one of his brief sentences that they had grown accustomed to as children. Silence dominated as they approached The Sanctuary.   
***************   
Serenity continued to pace before her serene mother. "I thought you said that the senshi weren't going to be needed anymore." she started calmly, finally stopping in front of Selenity. "I didn't expect that a copy of the scroll would appear in that dimension. It must have been Pluto**." the queen mused, placing a bookmark in the future copy of **The History of Planet Vegeta-sei II.** It paid to have friends in high places. "Well, why did Discordia revert? Surely a scroll couldn't have triggered such a alteration?" her daughter near whined. "All will be revealed in due time. All in due time...."   
***************   
_In Rei's Unconscious___

She looked around, dazed and confused. It was all a white void, while she seemed to be dressed in a strange read and white suit. "Hellooooooo! Anybody else here?!!!!" she shouted, only receiving echoes. A sudden wind picked up, whipping her hair all about her. She closed her eyes to breath in the fresh air. When they opened again, she nearly cried out in surprise. Lush green fields surrounded her and covered her ankles in their carpet. Oddly, the sky was blue, but it had many stars glittering in the sun. "Strange..." she muttered, looking off in the distance for more clues. A lavishly built white palace was only a hop skip and a jump away. "Mars! What are you doing all the way over here? I've been looking all over for you." Rei turned to the source of the voice. A girl her own age with auburn hair in a ponytail and a green version of her own clothes ran up to her. "I was just noticing that it's absolutely gorgeous now that Lady Beryl has been banished to the Sun with all her damned minions. Peace suddenly has taken over the land, don't you think so Jupiter?" she felt her mouth say, having no idea who or what was going on. Jupiter sighed playfully. "Honestly Mars, one would think that you are a muse the way you spout. But, yes, peace brings beauty." Grabbing her hand, Jupiter led her to the palace in a rush. A wind broke out again, and the scene changed to temple grounds. 'It's the Cherry Blossom Temple! But where's the forest?' she thought. She felt something swish around her legs and looked down to see that she was now wearing a red and white priestesses' robe. "Rei! Come on! You have to do a fire reading." a high pitched voice called to her from behind. She turned to see a group of girls, one looking strikingly familiar. 'Jupiter' she thought, 'Who are these people?' A girl with long blonde hair ties back with a pretty bow ran up to her and grabbed her arm, dragging to them. "Stop pulling Minako! You're getting as bad as Usagi-chan." her voice said. Another blonde girl with buns on her head fumed. "Shut up Rei-chan!" she yelled back at her, sticking out her tongue. A sigh came from yet another girl with short navy hair, nose behind a book and glasses glaring in the sun. "We came here to study." she gently reminded them. A collective groan rippled through them. "Oh, get your nose out of that book Ami-chan!" Jupiter scolded. The girl simply shut her book. "Makoto, you of all people need this study time, along with Usagi-chan. I'm only trying to get us into high school." she retorted. Makoto simply laughed it off and went inside to join the others.   
*****************   
Rei woke up with a startled in take of breath. 'What the hell?'   
******************************   
* No, you perverts, Goku hasn't even noticed. There will be no incest! Remember how the red glow burned her clothes off.   
** Since Pluto is time, she had to have reborn at an accelerated rate. 10 reviews or no more! (This gives me time to actually work on other stories too) 


	6. Nightmares Anew

Okay, I know I said 10 reviews, but since I moved to my grandmothers's, I can't update as often because she doesn't have a computer. So, I'm voiding the 10 reviews policy. It's not fair to you. But that doesn't mean that you don't have to review at all! Reading reviews encourages me to write more and better. 

Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimers: *konekochan_hime takes a huge mallet and beats lawyers to a bloody pulp* Sueing gets you nowhere. 

************************   
Chapter Six: Nightmares Anew   
************************   


Vegeta was the first to step onto the sacred ground that was the Sanctuary. Whoever was making that powerful engery was most definatly here and coming from...The Time and Spirit Room? 'I swear if somebody is simply training...' he thought as he barged into the room. Bra and Trunks waited outside as not to anger their volitile father. Rei opened her eyes widely in suprise before noticing that she was naked. She quickly flipped a sheet over her from the bed she was on and pretended to be asleep again, noticing that the pain had ebbed to a dull ache. Vegeta looked around saw a red glow cming from one of the beds. So that's where all this ki is coming from, but question is, what is it and where did it come from? he stepped closer and raised an eyebrow when he saw who it was. 

Bra bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. the headache that had started to feel when she woke up had intensified greatly to the point where she felt like something was trying to crawl out from her! She had uncounsiuosly dug her hand into her hair and was rubbing her head. "What's wrong with you?" her brother asked, but she couldn't hear him. A buzzing had begun in her right ear and was begining to spread into her entire being.   
************** 

Dende dug through a cabinit to try and find the scroll that may contain Reicinda's fate. "Um, Dende, just what are you looking for?" Mr. Popo asked, looking over the young namek's shoulder. "Ah ha!" Dende exclaimed, knocking the poor alien besides him to the ground. "Sorry Popo." he said, exiting the room quickly to find Goku. "Goku! I found the scroll!" he shouted to the saiyin. "Good!" he answered, following him back to his office to inspect the scroll. 'What are those ki's?' Goku stopped suddenly and looked off to the distance. "What is it Goku?" the god asked, trying to follow his gaze. Suddenly Goku's face spread into grin. "Vegeta's here with his kids." Dende let out a sigh of relief. "Is that all?" he asked. Again, Goku went into a frown. "I sense something else too....a dark presence..." he trailed off. Dende concentrated, but could feel nothing, and apparently neither could Goku any more. The tall man turned back to him. "Let's go look at those scrolls."   
************** 

Vegeta smirked when he saw who it was. "Well well, what do we have here? A Kakkorott brat. What are you doing here." he stated the last part, letting her know that she better answer. Rei again tried to pretend that she was asleep, but he wouldn't have it. "Don't try to pretend you're asleep. I felt you wake up earlier. Now answer me." he crossed his arms. She sighed and looked over to face him. "Look at me! Why do you think?" she lifted her bangs to show the mark. She only realized it was there because in her dreams, when she was in the red outfit in the field, she had noticed that Jupiter had one as well, so she chekced. Vegeta dropped his arms and studiyed the symbol. "Do you know what that is brat?" Rei shook her head. "That is the royal symbol of Mars, girl. Only those of the martian royal bloodline had that mark, and they were all killed a long time ago. Why the hell do you have it?" Rei lowered her eyes. "I don't know. I just...burn. Like my body was on fire." she said in a small voice. Vegeta simply snorted and turned to leave. "Wait." he turned to face the girl again, raising an eyebrown. "What else do you know...about the martian royals?" she asked, gripping her sheet and stared at him for answers. "That's all I know brat, they were exstinct long before my grandfather was even born." and with that said, he walked out to find Kakkarott.   
***************   
  
Bra looked over her surroundings and tested her body strength. "Oh yeah, this'll do." she muttered aloud, making Trunks' look at her. "What did you say?" She shot him a look. "Nothing." she said curtly, lifting up to float. Chaos now had control over the mortal Bra. 'I musn't do anything that would bring attention to myself until I find out where those damn Senshi are.' she thought, not noticing that she had started to drift away from her spot. "Where are you going?" She looked back to her 'brother'. "Oh, just going to see what Dad's doing." she said, floating into the Time and Spirit Room. She suddenly bumped into something hard. "What are you doing girl? Trying to hurt yourself?" Vegeta asked arrogantly. "Nothing. Who was the energy coming from?" she asked, trying not to loo him in the eye. That's the only flaw in her total control over the vesal. Her eyes had a thick black line around the iris. Vegeta grabbed her chin, not enought to hurt her though, and forced her to look into his eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked, releasing her chin. "I don't know. What do they look like?" she asked, tring to avoid her discovery. "Never mind. I have better things to do then look at your eyes." he went past her out the door. 'Finally' she thought, floating to the vunarable form of Rei. The red girl looked at her blankly. "Who are you?" she asked, looking into her eyes. Chaos feined innocence. "What do you mean. It's me, Bra." Rei shook her head furiously. "No, you aren't. Who are you?!" she shouted. Knowing her cover was blown for Rei, she smirked. She allowed her eyes to turn completely black and pupiless and advanced. "Who am I? I am the nightmare you fear most Sailor Mars. Your nightmare has begun anew."   
**************** 

Dende unwrapped the ancient scroll and spread it out for them to see. Goku did a double take. "Woah! What's that written in?" he asked. All there was on the paper was a bunch of scribbles and circles and lines. Dende smirked. "That is ancient Japanese combined with an even older language of Greek. Don't worry, I can translate." Goku nodded and looked back down at the brown parchment. Clearing his throat, Dende proceded. "Never forget the sister planets of the fourth farthest solor system, for they will protect the universe. The nine will come one thousand years after the battle of the stars, two thousand years after the fall of the millenium of silver. No one will know them, for they do not know themselves. Mercury, of ice and wisdom. Venus, of love and beauty. Moon, of peace and mystery. Mars, of fire and passion. Jupiter, of thunder and protection. Saturn, of death and rebirth. Uranus, of heaven and speed. Neptune, of sea and elegance. Pluto, of time and space. Not all come from this dimension, but they will unite. Chaos had befallen the old world, and they could not stop her. Chaos will chose a new vesal, again and again. The nine will not know her, will not stop her, from causing destruction and desecration.The nine will die and not be reborn, for they cannot stop Chaos." he finished.   
******************************* 

Finally! Finished this part for you. Have a Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!   



	7. Freak Out Much?

Hello!!!! Well, since the review number seems to be stuck at 36, I guess that the newness of the last chapter has worn off. Okay, here's the sitch, I finally got around to writing the first chapters to allllllllll of the other senshi's chronicles, **except Setsuna because she had been reborn instantly since she's the time guardian and time does need to be guarded**. Here's a list of all the titles so you can watch out for them. I doubt I'm going to put them out until this one's done. I really don't want to have to write chapters to seven stories, not including my already posted stories! Anyways, here they are: 

The Icy Depths That Lies Below: The Mercurial Princess Chronicles- gundum wing/sailor moon   
Love So Blind: The Venetian Princess Chronicles- tenchi muyo/ sailor moon   
Lightning Always Strikes Close To Home: The Jupitarian Princess Chronicles- gundum wing/ sailor moon   
The Destruction Within: The Saturian Princess Chronicles- angel/ sailor moon   
Gone With The Wind: The Uraniun Princess Chronicles (come on, I_ couldn't _resist the pun)- gundum wing/ sailor moon   
Tides Unchanging: The Neptunian Princess Chronicles- batman beyond/ sailor moon 

So, that's that! 

Disclaimer: I promise a slow and painful death to any lawyer that even _tries _ to sue me 

**************************   
Chapter Seven: Freak Out Much?   
************************** 

Rei looked at the poser in front of her without fear. Something she never expected to appear was hosted instead. Hatred. Pure and unadulterated hate. How dare this freak come into her world, take over her best friend's body, and try to come intimidate her! While the creature used Bra's mouth to ramble on about how evil she was, Rei closed her eyes and started to power up an attack. If it was as powerful as it claimed it was, then it would sense this one coming a mile away. Under the blanket, her fingers tingled with anticipation and glowed with promise. So far, so good. Suddenly, "Ahg!". Bra had her wrist in a death grip, threatening to crack it. "I wouldn't if I were you little girl. Like I couldn't tell you were powering up!" she hissed, twisting her wrist even more. Rei cried out in pain even more, waiting to hear the crack of defeat. "Bra?! What are you doing?" Trunks flew to his sisters' side and forceibly removed her hand from Rei's wrist. "What the hell do you think your doing? You could've really hurt her!" he asked angrily, stopping himself from shaking her. "I-I was just checking her pulse." Bra tried to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. "Bull! What were you doing Bra?" he shouted, gripping tighter, not noticing that he wasn't hurting, or even bothering her in the least. "Wait, Trunks. She was just checking my pulse. But, Dende's spell staring to crack. I'm starting to hurt really bad again." Rei said from her bed, really hoping that the thin sheet covered her modestly. Trunks finally looked at her and started a nose bleed. Guess not. "U-umm, I-I'm go-going to go get D-dende. Be right back!" he stuttered, leaving a dust pile in his wake. Chaos stared back at her, eyes back to normal now, as she has assumed they would be when faced with Trunks. "Don't think this means any thing you little parasite. I just want to wait until we're alone." Rei whispered hateful into her ears. "I'm counting on it." came her only reply before disappearing. 

"Oh no, this is bad. This is very very bad. If Mars really is changing, then Chaos can't be too far behind. We don't have any time to prepare, to map out strategies, to do anything. We have no idea where the other eight are and no way to contact them! O this is sooo very bad." the young god continued babbling, not noticing Vegeta toss open the door. "What is he babbling about?" he asked, annoyed with the mumbling and groaning coming from Dende. Goku looked up, then pointed to the scroll. "What the hell is this?" Goku laughed nervously before shrugging his shoulders. "Ugh, idiot!" the Prince shouted before grabbing the scroll from the desk and tried to decipher it himself. Dende finished bemoaning and walked over to were Vegeta stood. "Basically it predicts the end of the universe." he said. "Again?" Vegeta rolled his eyes and tossed the ancient scroll down as if it were trash. "What is it now? A big _blue_ blob?" he sneered, intimidating the poor god. "Well, no, not quite. It speaks of a chaos that can possess anyone and not be known. There are only nine warriors in this universe that stand a chance against her.."Vegeta interrupted him. "A woman?! Oh! That's rich!!" he laughed hard, thinking of a woman getting upset in battle for breaking a nail. "Vegetal, be serious! Didn't you hear what he just said? She can possess people! She can make herself into man." Goku scolded, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Vegeta's laughed ebbed, but still chuckled at the thought. "As I was saying, she can possess different bodies, going undetected until it's too late. This evil is ancient. This indicates already over a thousand years old, but it could be millennia old! Chaos had already destroyed these nine warriors before, but now that they were reborn, she has returned. The scroll says that they will be killed, but of course I have hope." Dende finished. Vegeta looked eye level with him. "So, o wise one, who are these _great_ warriors?" he asked sarcastically. Dende shuffled and looked over to Goku. "Well, we think one of them is Goku's daughter..." Vegeta frowned at this. 'Why should Kakkorots' daughter be a warrior? First he excels were I can not and now his daughter?! Bra should be one of these warriors instead of a daughter of a low class nothing!' he thought angrily. "But we can't be sure. And we have no idea who and where the other eight could be." Dende finished, looking at him. "Why does your family always have to be better them mine?!" Vegeta shouted in Goku's face before shooting off The Sanctuary.   
  
"Um, Dende, Rei says that your spell is wearing off." Trunks poked his head in, after noticing that his father had just taken off. "Impossible. How could she powerful enough to wear off the spell this quickly?" he murmured to himself, quickly going to The Time And Spirit Room. Trunks looked back at Goku with a questioning look. "What's going on here? Why is Rei even here, red and glowing?" he asked, coming closer to him. "Because some ancient prophesy said she was going to. And that she's one of the only people that can stop the end of universe. Trunks, don't you sense something...not right?" Goku asked, closing his eyes to try and focus. Trunks followed his lead, but could sense nothing. Just something nagging at the back of his mind, nothing concrete. "No, just a nagging feeling. Why, do you?" Goku looked frustrated. "No, I guess not. Let's go see Rei." Trunks froze up. "Uh-hh, you can g-go without me. I-I'm going to go check on my father." And then he was gone. Goku scratched his head before frowning. 'He better not have seen my little girl!' he thought protectively.   
************** 

"Ira, what's wrong with her?!" Quatre shouted at his sister, looking like a wreak. She shook her head sadly. "I don't know little brother, but whatever's happening to her, it isn't natural. No doctor can help her." she put her stethoscope back around her neck. Trowa was stoic, as he tended to get when faced with tragedy. All three adults looked through the window to see their girl on a metal slab, held down by metal restraints as she withered in pain. it was the only thing that wouldn't get fried when placed against her skin. He screams echoed in their ears, knowing they would never forget them. "I just don't understand how this is even possible. People just don't start charging electricity through their bodies or glow green for that matter. It's impossible..." she trailed off. Trowa just placed a hand against the cool glass. "Lita." he whispered. A loud beeping started coming from the monitored, causing them to look at them, alarmed. "Get down! She's overloading the circuits!!" Ira shouted, falling to the ground hard. With one final scream, it was over. They never saw amongst the explosion that she was gone.   
*************** 

Milliardo paced back and forth as his wife sat silently on the couch. "Sir, she's unconscious, but we can't seem to touch her without getting frozen, as strange as it might sound." one of the servants ran out of his daughters' room, his fingers frozen solid. "What the hell?" he murmured, taking Lucrezia's hand and rushing up the stairs to her. What he was met with shocked him. His only child lay in her bed, glowing blue and her skin matched, as if she were freezing. "Ami, what's wrong?" he tried to talk to her softly, but it was no use. She really was unconscious. "Look!" Lu cried, pointing to her forehead. he stared in surprise to see a raised symbol of Mercury desecrating her smooth skin. Milliardo had to stop his wife from touching her skin. "You heard what James said, she'll freeze you!" he held her hand. "But...but that's my daughter. Why is this happening to my daughter?" she asked quietly, tears streaming down her face. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." All of a sudden, the glowing increased with it's intensity before finally, she disappeared. "Oh my God!!!!!" Lu screamed. her husband just continued staring at the empty bed. "She'll be back."   
*************** 

"Mina! MINA! Can you hear me?!" Mihoshi screamed into her sisters' ear. She reached down to touch her forehead, but was stung by something. She tried again, but with the same result. "Washu!!! Help Me!!!!!" she continued to scream, alerting the whole household. "Oh my...what happened to her?!" Washu asked, pushing her way to the young girl the appeared only to be asleep, with the exception that she was glowing orange and had the symbol of Venus on her forehead. "I-I don't know! I walked into the room and she was like this...I just thought she was asleep, but I couldn't wake her! When I tried to touch her, she stung me!" Mihoshi cried, near hysteria. Washu brought out her computer to try and analyze her, but something was blocking the signal. "I can't get a reading, something's blocking the signal. Ryoko, could you phase her down to my lab?" she asked her 'daughter' in the corner. Wordlessly, she grabbed the girl and phased through the floor. "We'll meet her in the lab, come on." Kione shook Mihosi, who seemed to have gone into a sort of shock. Pulling her down, they saw Ryoko with air in her arms. "What happened to Mina?!" shouted Tenchi to her. "She disappeared in thin air. I was trying to get her here as fast as I could because she was stinging me, and then she disappeared right into Thin. Air. " Ryoko looked into her arms as if trying to find Mina. "So help me Ryoko, if that child is harmed in any way..." Ayeka started but was cut off by Mihoshi gently grabbing her hand. "Washu, can you try and find her?" she asked almost emotionlessly, scaring everyone. She's usually so full of life...Washu shook her head. "If the signal was blocked on my computer, then it's going to be blocked on all my machines." "We just have to hope she's okay then." Kione said softly over to her partner. She was received with silence.   
**************** 

"I don't think I've heard of anything like this before. She's glowing? And has a sign on her forehead?" Wesley asked, looking to his friend for answers. Cordelia nodded furiously. "And when I try to touch her, it's like she's sucking the life out of me!" she exclaimed tearfully. "Then let me try and see what the sign is. She can't suck my life, I'm already dead." Angel offered, already up the stairs. He never expected to see what he saw. Helen was glowing a blackish purple! "Helen? Can you hear me?" he asked, trying to find out of she was awake. No answer. He quickly lifted her bangs, feeling a slight pulling as he touched her, but it stopped when it realized their was no life to drain. "Wesley!" he shouted down to his friend that was across the building. "The sign! It's the sign of Saturn!" he relayed the information before he felt like his hands were going to burn off! He speedily let go of her and watched as the light emanating from her body became more luminous. She slowly started to fade and then disappeared. He ran down to Cordy. She wasn't going to be too happy her sister just glowed out of existence.   
****************** 

Amara gritted her teeth to not cry out. It was weak. He body...oh, it felt like it was going to pull apart in all different directions! She painfully raised her arms and gasped when she saw it glowing navy blue and see through! Well, she got her greatest wish, she was turning into the wind itself. No, she mustn't scream. She musn't...scream. But it was so hard! "Amara, dinner's ready." he mother opened the door, and screamed as to what she saw. Wufei came running along with his sons. "What the hell happened to her?! She's glowing!" he shouted at no one inparticular. She couldn't take it any more, weakness be damned. With a final scream, she faded away into nothing. "Amara!!!!!!!!!"   
*******************   
  
"What's the emergency boss?" Terry asked, walking into the cave. "Just get down here quickly!" the old man shouted at his protégé. Michelle was in trouble, he could tell. Bruce only used that voice when it came to his adopted daughter. He ran down the steps and was stunned to see bruce trying to give an injection to a glowing, liquid person...who resembled Michelle an awful lot. "Uh, nice water sculpture?" he asked, trying to get information. "Shut up and help me hold her down." came the curt reply. Only now he realized what he had just said. "Oh my God, that really is Michelle." he whispered, doing as he was told. "How?" he asked the old man. Silence replied. "It's no use, I can't give the morphine to her, the needle keeps going through her." Terry looked down at the girl he had grown to admire so much with sorrow. There was unspoken knowledge that there was nothing they could do for her. Slowly, her glow increased before her body splashed over the sides of the table, before evaporating on the hot floor. Bruce turned away slowly. "Bruce, I.." "Leave me alone" Terry hung his head and left, knowing that he would want to be alone.   
****************** 

Dende stared in shock at what lay before him. Seven young ladies, all apparently with the same problem that Rei had, were either unconscious or screaming. "Goku!!!!"   
***************************************** 

Geez! What a long chapter! I got tired of writing before I was even half done! Oh well, stay tuned k?   



	8. Phenomenal Cosmic Power!!!

Oh! Newness! I'm kinda tired, it being 5:30 am, but I do it for YOU!!!!!! 

To answer a question brought to my attention, yes, there will be more of the other senshi in their own stories. Their like prequels to Martian Princess Chronicles, each senshi's life from rebirth to being transported to DBZ. Everybody understand? *collective nods from audience* Good! For a listing of all the titles, see chapter 7. 

Disclaimer: *wipe* Thanks for the toilet paper!   


************************************   
Chapter Eight: Phenomenal Cosmic Power!!!!!!   
************************************   


Chaos jerked her head up and frowned. They were here.   
********** 

Goku looked around the Sanctuary and saw nothing but glowing girls and pain. Lots and lots of pain. "Goku, help me get them into the Time and Spirit Room!" urged Dende, doing his best to take control. Wordlessly, he grabbed two girls, green and dark blue and tried to ignore the screaming in his ears. "Dende, can you do something about the screaming?!" he yelled over the girls. "I'm trying!" cried the god, trying to place a spell over a liquid girl and a frozen one. They were both unconscious. "Can you start with the conscious ones?" he asked, hurrying over the designated room. Not really having a choice, he dumped them on the remaining bed and hoped that the other ones wouldn't mind the floor. Now, to double back for the orange and purple ones. At least those two were blessedly silent. Seeing that he had the transportation covered, Dende moved into the room to distribute even more spells. This was going to be a long day. 

Rei looked around the room and saw girls being delivered by her father onto the floor, then Dende swept in to was murmuring pain soothing spells like it was Christmas. "What's going on here?" she asked, sitting up. "Oh, you're up. Seems we're having an unscheduled party." he smiled weakly at her. Rei stopped and looked closer at the newbies. All were glowing and had a symbol on their foreheads. 'It's them...' she thought happily as she watched her father bring even more of her old friends into the chamber. She remembered them from her dream. She frowned. Except for a few....Before she could have second thoughts, Dende pounded in with her father carrying even more girls, both glowing different color blues. "Okay, a few more then we'll clear this whole thing up... I hope" her green god muttered the last part, then turned to the howling girls in the other bed. Goku sped out the room and entered again in the blink of an eye with the last of the bunch, a purple child and a orange girl. "Finally! How are the spells going Dende?" he asked, placing them down on the floor next to his daughter. "In a few hours, they should be able to confirm my suspicions." Goku frowned. "Do you think they're the one the scroll talked about?" Dende nodded. "Yes. You should warn the others...but it might not do any good." Goku just frowned further. 

Rei horned in on their conversation and was wildly confused. "What scroll?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows at her father. Her pain was starting to burn again, but she ignored it to be enlightened. Both men blushed a bit. "Um, it's nothing Rei. Don't worry about it." Dende smiled at her a little before turning back to Goku. She fought the urge to throw her pillow. "Liar! I have a right to know." she shouted, clenching her fists. Goku grimaced. She was just like her mother. "Well, there may be a *cough* slight connection between all of you and a scroll that Dende has." Finally, all the spells had worked and there was silence. "May be a connection?" Rei asked slowly. Dende nodded in conformation. "Let me see it!" Dende winced. "Well, you can't. You won't be able to read it. It's in two different ancient languages." he replied, trying to calm her down. "Fine. You can read it to me!" Goku quickly led Dende away from the room and to go fetch the scroll. Rei sighed and sat back down. Uh-oh. What was that shadow? She forced her weary body back up and surveyed the room. All she saw were the other girls and...an extra one? "Oh great." she muttered when she recognized the body. Chaos smirked and blinked herself over to Rei's throat. She glared at her threat and quickly wrapped her fingers around Rei's thin neck. Rei gasped as she tried desperately to survive by clawing at the hand and tugging with all her might. Chaos only continued to glare and gripped tighter for the finishing blow. Rei's eyes danced with black spots as the lack of air threatened to make her world no more. Chaos frowned when she noted something shimmer in front of her hand. 'She better not be trying anything....' she thought vengefully. Then, she screamed with pain. A pure white glove had clasped her hand and twisted it away from the mars brat's throat. Rei coughed hard as she struggled to make out what had saved her. The shimmer in front of her grew larger and finally, there stepped out a luminating boot followed by a matching body. Rei gasped when she realized who it was. Chaos growled in hate as she also came to the same conclusion. Goku and Dende rushed in and stopped in awe at what stood before them. The figure spoke softly. "I am Cosmos."   
******************************* 

Well, yeah that was really short, but I have major writers' block.   
  



	9. A Depressing History That Never Ends

I'm sorry this took so long to write, but I'm really having major writers' block. I'm thinking of discontinuing this fic. Do you think I should? Review and tell me k? 

Disclaimer: Don't own it so quit your bitchin'   
  


*****************************************   
Chapter Nine: A Depressing History That Never Ends   
*****************************************   


Rei in breath feverently as she looked incredulously at the angel that had saved her life. "I am Cosmos" she had said. 'I don't remember...' Her eyes slammed wide open with a gasp. 

*Flashback* 

_ Mars looked around at the carnage and realized one thing. They were not invincible. They were weak. They had lost. She turned to her left and saw the ravaged body of her dear friend and partner Mercury. Poor thing. She had been the first to die, her powers were only defensive. Mars stumbled and looked behind her to see what she had tripped on. The once beautiful auburn hair of Jupiter had been scorched beyond recognition and what was left was blood ridden. Mars gritted her teeth and turned away. Damn Animates! They had taken everything from her. Her partners, her friends, her sisters. Only Sailor Moon, no, Cosmos had managed to live._

_*_End Flashback*   


Goku looked to his daughter in half concern, half confusion. Then he looked to the other figure amidst all the confusion. Why was Bra here? Didn't she go home with her brother and father? He opened his mouth to asked, but was cut short by a growl of fury by Bra. "Cosmos! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she screeched as she blinked over to where the angel lady had been. A tinkling laughter was heard in the air, not any specific point. "Right Chaos, when did you _ever_ have the chance to kill me and mine? Galaxia was your last and only hope. How dare you even think to inhabit the body of this young child! I can sense the will of her is very strong, that's what gave me the opportunity to stop you from killing one of my senshi. You picked the wrong woman to tangle with Chaos." continued the disembodied voice. Bra growled again and then disappeared in a black flame. "Don't think this isn't over Cosmos! I _will_ get the Himes no Taiyo-kei if it's the last think I do!" came the snarl of a distorted version of Bra's voice. 

Dende looked at the reappeared Cosmos and then to his scroll, then to Rei and the other girls. "Are you...are you..." he stuttered, realizing that she was one of the nine that would fight the impending darkness of destruction. Cosmos simply smiled slightly and nodded. Goku looked to him. "What is she Dende? Who was that.....that wasn't Bra. There's no way that could have been Bra. And what's wrong with all these girls and my daughter?" he asked, wanting answers immediately. Dende started to speak but was stopped by Cosmos' hand. "Let me tell him Earth no Ban'nin. You go tell Rei the scroll before she has a heart attack." she joked about her friend. "Shut up Odango Atama!" Cosmos looked at the Mars no hime almost surprisedly. "I didn't think you would remember this fast, Mars no hime." she said, a tear of joy slowly contouring it's way down her cheek. She turned back to Goku and cleared her throat. 

"A long time ago, there was a divine eden on the Moon. It was ruled by a magnanimous Queen named Selene. She had named it the Moon Kingdom and it was the center of commerce and culture in the Silver Millennium. All the planets were aligned with Queen Selene and her equally powerful daughter Serenity in hopes that there would be a lasting peace among the solar system. The only planet not in the silver millennium was the Earth, who had many problems of their own. The prince of their planet was named Endymion, who was a skilled hunter and the most handsome of the Earthlings, which made Serenity notice him at once. Convinced of her love for him, she would rendezvous with him frequently and they would have time together without the watchful eyes of her Inner Court. The Inner Court consisted of the all the princesses of the inner planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Serenity had an Outer Court as well, consisting of the outer planets: Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. All of them had their own planetary gifts, giving them the right to become Sailor Senshi. One gift was spiritual and the other physical.   
"Mercury was blessed with wisdom and ice. Venus had love and beauty. Mars had passion and fire. Jupiter inherited protection and thunder. Saturn was cursed with death and rebirth. Uranus wielded magnificence and the heavens. Neptune controlled elegance and the sea. Finally, Pluto was the guardian of time and space. There was a senshi of the Moon, which was Princess Serenity, but she was never activated. Serenity carried the gifts of mystery and peace.   
"There was faction on Earth that grew jealous of the Lunarians and all associated with them for they lived in perfection and never knew death or hunger. Leading the group was a former lady in Endymion's court named Beryl, who was banished to the Sun for treason against their majesty, Queen Gaia. She was also jealous of Serenity, who knew the love of their fair prince. Then, when she was on the Sun, an evil being named Metallia possessed her body and gave her incredible power. She murdered the royal family of Earth, with the exception of Endymion, and proclaimed herself Queen Beryl, Queen of Earth.   
"Without mercy, she attacked the outer planets first, knowing that if they were defeated, then Selene's main reinforcements would be destroyed. One by one, starting with Pluto and working her way backwards, she slaughtered the inhabitants of each planet, and completely obliterated the Outer Senshi by stealing their crowns, making them helpless. Once news of her rampage hit Jupiter, the Jupiter no Hime fled to the Moon to get away and protect her Princess. On Mars, Beryl met a powerful resistance from the royal family, including the Mars no Hime. Beryl almost was forced to pull back, but caught the hime off guard and beheaded her, weakening the entire army substantially. Again, Beryl killed off the royal family of Mars, like she had done for all the others, and moved on. She skipped the Moon, thankfully at the time, and went to Venus. Well aware of what was going on, the Venus and Mercury no Himes had taken refuge to the Moon, but it didn't save their planets, which when she was finished with them, were left completely in ruin.   
"Beryl had completely annihilated the silver alliance and wasn't finished yet. Now, she was the third most powerful person in the solar system and went to the Moon to finish off her competition. Endymion had long since gone to the Moon to make sure that nothing happened to Serenity. Selene was in disarray and knew that the end of her kingdom and possibly her life had come and had assembled the last of her army to fight her. The senshi were prepared to fight, but were nothing without Mars. One missing link breaks the entire chain. Serenity now chose to activate the powers of Sailor Moon and replaced Mars. But, before she could, Beryl killed her and Endymion in one quick, powerful blast. The senshi fell, one by one, and soon, the army of the Moon was no more. Selene was one of the only living people on the Moon.   
"She chose to die, but not before she called upon the Holy Silver Crystal and trapped Beryl and all her hell in it. But, if she wanted her daughter to be reborn, she had to send her spirit in there as well. Selene decided that it would be for the best and encased Serenity, Endymion and all the Court in the power of the crystal. With one final wish, she sent them all to the future. With the Queen dead, the Moon and all the other planets, excluding Earth, reverted to being dead bodies and have stayed that way even now. But it wasn't over.   
*********************************** 

TBC 


End file.
